


Acquiring Absol

by Trainer_Kyng



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainer_Kyng/pseuds/Trainer_Kyng





	Acquiring Absol

“Arceus, it’s fucking cold up here.” Kyng whines at you while you’re waist-deep in ice covered grass. He’s pouting because instead of you treating him to another fuck session in a hotel, you dragged him up Mount Lanakila so you could train your team up a bit more. The Pokémon up here were tough, hardened by the wind and snow, which is exactly why you’d climbed up the mountain in the first place. You needed more of a challenge than the islands could provide right now.

Dart is happily slinking through the grass in front of you, leaving a clear, melted path in his wake, and you follow along, hoping your little Pokémon won’t pick a huge fight he can’t win.

He narrowly avoids a Snorunt, who scrambles away when it sees you, and you sigh in frustration, pulling Dart back into his ball despite his protesting. “We’re here to train, and you’re avoiding battles!” You huff at him and stick his ball in the loose pocket of your shorts, feeling the ball rock around for a moment before going entirely still. With your Pokémon pouting for a while, you head out of the grass and back to your companion, pulling off your sweater to hand it to him. “Here. Why don’t you head up to the Pokécenter and have a cup of Tapu Cocoa? I’ll meet you up there later and we can head back to Malie City for dinner.”

“Don’t take too long.” Your pale companion leans up to kiss your cheek and then hightails it away, dashing toward the path up the rest of the mountain with your jacket pulled tight around his little frame.

With a small sigh, you move back toward the snow-covered grass and trudge into it, hearing the smaller patches crunch under your feet as you walk. You move slowly, trying to find any sort of higher-level Pokémon to take down for training (and maybe catch for your own).

You’ve seen nothing for the last few minutes and are about ready to give up and head back. You could convince Kyng to take you to Poni Plains and show you some tougher Pokémon if you promised him some fun.

When you turn around, though, you find what’s keeping all the small-fry Pokémon away. Coming down their own well-hewn path along the mountain is a small pack of Absol, all of them bumping into each other playfully and you stop dead in your tracks to watch the beautiful Pokémon.

The pack of them stop to look at you, showing you four sets of narrow red eyes looking straight at you before one pulls their face away and continues on.

The other three hang back, bumping each other and mewling a little as they wander down the carved path toward you, the one in front eagerly sniffing the air as they approach.

You reach for your other pocket unoccupied by Pokéballs and produce a handful of Pokébeans instead, crouching down more to their level so you can hold your hand out flat toward them.

One of them immediately approaches you, ignoring the mewling protests of their companions, and sniffs at your hand inquisitively for a moment before using a rough, textured tongue to swipe a bean off your hand to swallow down.

It purrs in excitement and wriggles a bit, moving in closer to you so it can take another treat before butting it’s head against your arm, purring louder when it realizes you mean it no harm.

You slowly bring your other hand up to pet the head of the one in front of you, carefully looking the Pokémon over to check for any indicators that will tell you what it is. When you see nothing obvious, you grin and nuzzle your head against the soft fur of the Absol in front of you. “Hey pretty girl! I know they call you the disaster bringer, but you’re just too sweet, aren’t you?” You coo at the beautiful Pokémon, so focused on her, you forgot about the other two, who have joined their companion and are both eagerly eating the leftover Pokébeans out of your extended hand.

You laugh a little as rough tongues tickle your fingers, still idly petting the Absol who’s decided she can cuddle up against you. When you turn your attention to the other two, she nuzzles up against your chin and starts to lick at your face, making you jump a little as she laves your skin in attention.

The other two Absol move in closer to you too, and you try to keep up with your petting while they surround you, but you only have two hands. They quickly overwhelm you, pushing you back to sit on the chilly grass while all three of the eager Pokémon lick at your face and neck.

You’re hard in seconds from the attention, and you tilt your head a little toward them, opening your mouth for them to stick their tongues in, happy to sloppily kiss all three of them.

While they are busy swapping places to claim your mouth, you explore their furry bodies, running your hands along the female on your left and the one you didn’t catch the sex of on your right. You’re pleasantly surprised when you find an already half-hard cock poking out of the sheath under his body, and you slide your hand around it to stroke it gently, your tongue halfway down the throat of the Absol in the middle.

You find the females sex with your questing fingers and happily start to finger her tight pussy, hearing her mewl right against your ear for more. The male on your right eagerly starts to thrust his swelling cock into your hand, licking at the side of your face.

When you pull back for breath, you lean too far, and end up laying on the cold ground, letting out a little ‘oof’ of mock-protest when the middle Absol climbs up your body and straddles you, bumping your clothed erection up against her rear.

With two horny females and an excited male in front of you, you do your best to encourage their affections and keep them interested. One of them; you can’t see which because of the one on top of you, paws at your shorts, so you push the article down enough that your cock can spring free, glad that the Team Skull uniform is so loose.

The two not on top of you practically attack your swollen cock with their tongues, making you groan into the mouth of the one over you as the lave you in attention.

While you sloppily kiss the one on top of you, you slide your hands down to play with her pussy, happy to find she’s just as tight as her companion as you slide two fingers into her slick pussy.

Eventually, you ease them all off you, and the first female who approached you readily sticks her rear in the air for you, giving you a nice view of her cunt.

You lean in to taste her, hearing her mewl as you slide your tongue over and into her folds. She’s sweet and sour all at once, her sex leaking to show how aroused she is just from the attention you’ve given her, and when you’ve had your fill of her fluids, she tries to press back for more.

You flip her over under you instead and bring her toward your hips, gently rubbing the head of your cock over her opening while she mews softly at you, trying to get you to press inside her with eager little thrusts of her hips.

You give her what she wants, hissing softly as her soft cunt swallows your cock all the way to the root in one long press. She lets out a long mewl as you seat yourself inside her, her whole body shaking, and when you start to thrust inside her shallowly, she throws her head back against the ground, careful of her horn.

As you eagerly roll your hips into her tight quim, her companions restlessly move around you, the male eventually settling on the ground behind you to lave his tongue over your arse while the female placed her sex in front of your face to get the same treatment as the one underneath you did previously.

You’re so engrossed in the feelings, you hardly even notice when the male gets up on your hips and starts to hump at you, mewling happily in your ear.

You pause your movements and reach behind you to feel over your saliva-slicked entrance and the gentle taper of the Absol’s cock, and determine you should have no real problem taking it with the little bit of prep he’s given you.

You guide him inside you, only wincing a little as he starts to thrust inside you eagerly, his paws around your hips.

His thrusting quickly has you thrusting into the one below you again while you shove your tongue into the remaining Absol, and for a long, blissful moment, you’re trapped between the three Pokémon once more.

The Absol you’re fucking mewls and shakes as she cums, pulling away when she’s done to settle off to the side and lick her sticky sex clean.

You guide the second female into her place, giving you another tight hole to stretch while the male does his best to use you for all he can get.

He comes next, flooding you with jet after jet of cool cum, and the feeling sets off your own orgasm, making you fill the other Absol’s pussy with your cum.

They both pull away from you after that, to clean themselves up, and the latter two prance off while the first female comes back over to lick at your face again.

You laugh a little and pet her gently, running your hand through the fur on top of her head while you reach for the Pokéballs in your pocket. “Hey pretty lady. You want to come with me?” You ask her gently as you press the ball on the button, and she nuzzles against you for a moment before letting herself be called into the ball. It doesn’t even rock like normal, just instantly settles, and you put your newly acquired Pokémon into your pocket as you dress yourself again.

You curse a little as you check your watch and run toward the Pokécenter. Kyng would be a little irritated it took you so long, but when you showed him your new partner and told him the sordid details, he’d forgive you. You hoped he would anyway.


End file.
